The present invention relates to an automatic room environment controller for improving environment in a room responding to variations of the environment in the room.
In order to form comfortable environment in a room, generally, it is necessary to control the quantity of condition affecting to the room environment, this is subject under the control, within a predetermined level. As a conventional controller for improving room environment, there is an arrangement as shown in FIG. 17, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Unexamined Publication No. Hei-1-58026. That is, the controller has an environment detecting portion 20 for detecting the quantity of condition affecting the room environment and for quantifying the detected quantity to output thereof, so that the controller causes room environment improving equipments 22 to operate or stop through a switch 21 which is turned on/off in accordance with the output of the environment detection portion 20.
In the foregoing conventional controller, as shown in a control flow chart of FIG. 18, if the quantity of condition concerning room environment exceeds a predetermined value, the switch 21 is turned on in accordance with the output of the environment detection portion 20 so that the room environment improving equipments 22 cause the quantity of condition to reach the predetermined value. That is, the room environment improving equipments 22 are controlled to use a predetermined value as a target value.
The conventional controller as described above, however, has a problem to be solved in that since the operation of the room environment improving equipments 22 are controlled according as the quantity of conditions affecting the room environment reaches a predetermined value or not, the room environment improving equipments 22 may continue ineffective operation, even if the room environment cannot be improved by specific one of the room environment improving equipments 22 or even if the room environment becomes rather worse by the specific one of the room environment improving equipments 22.